Welcome to the DWMA! A weapon and meisters first day at school? Ep 1
by SoulJoker
Summary: So I was bored the other day and I've been watching alot of Soul Eater recently so I thought i'd give a little fan-fiction a shot. This is going be about 3 teams of weapon and meister this one starts with Lola, the main character.


**Welcome to the DWMA  
A meister and weapons first day at school?**

Standing at her window and feeling the refreshing breeze upon her face, Lola took several deep breaths. She looked up at the sun in the sky laughing away. It always seemed jolly to her even when it was covered up. Lola shut her window and headed out into the kitchen of her little dorm room for some breakfast.

She didn't eat much. She was too nervous. Today was the first day of her joining The Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school built for protecting and preserving the peace in the world from the terrors of the Kishin. She had heard rumours about the place, but after the horrors of the former member of Death's personal army Oshara she had decided to help prevent that ever happening again.

"I'm not really sure why, I'm not exactly the scariest girl in the world" She said to herself, holding the acceptance and welcoming letter from Lord Death himself.

She went into her room and changed out of her outfit again for the fourth time that morning, not being able to settle on the right attire. It was warm out so she decided to wear a simple black spaghetti strap top and then a plain red pleated skirt and black tights. Tying her hi-tops she got her bag and headed towards the academy.

Walking up the school was wonderful. The building was magnificent and proud. The two giant candles made it look peaceful, yet the spires and cones protruding from the skulls on the front made it intimidating and tenacious. There were a lot of kids around the courtyard by the entrance, all of the new meisters like her. She didn't recognise anyone at all, which made her even more scared. There were some kids sitting on the wall who didn't look like new students. Some guy with 3 white strips on his hair was laughing with a pretty girl with pigtails and little skirt like Lola's. They were most likely meisters of the academy already. It was faint but Lola could swear she could hear someone shouting something from up above her, it was faint but all she could work out where the words Star and something about God. Brushing it aside she stuck on her meister badge and entered into the building to register.

"Ahh Lola, welcome to the DWMA! Lord Death is going to give a little welcome speech in his room so make your way along there" A woman wrapped in bandages informed her.

"Thanks you Miss" Lola said and hurried along her way.

Whilst walking to Lord Death's chambers Lola heard some sweet and enticing music playing. It was piano music, beautiful yet quite sad. She followed it out of curiosity and found it coming from an empty class room. Inside the class room was a girl wearing a very pretty tutu, it was pink and simple, and there was a little sequined pattern on the bodice but not enough that it was overbearing and the skirt stood out straight and puffy. The dancer twirled with the music hypnotically and perfectly and Lola just stood and watched her dance. When the music from the record player stopped Lola clapped and startled the girl.

"Waaahh! What are you doing making sudden claps like that; I didn't know anyone was watching!" She calmed down and undid the bun in her hair allowing her blonde hair to flow down as she approached Lola.

"You were just beautiful!" Lola politely said.

"Thanks, I just heard the music in here and felt the urge to dance along to it! Someone must have left it on by accident" the girl giggled.

"I'm Lola, I'm a meister! New here" She smiled and curtseyed.

"I'm Kimmy, I'm a weapon and happen to be new here as well" She had a wonderful smile, almost as pretty as the way she danced.

"Lord Death is going to address us in his hall, want to go together?" Lola asked.

"Yeah sure let me get my bag" Kimmy gracefully bounded over to her bag and picked it up and then made sure the record player was off.

"You not changing out of that costume?" said Lola.

"Nope, this is what I like to wear all the time! Have you never worn a tutu? They feel wonderful!" Kimmy giggled to herself again. Lola liked her.

They both entered into the hall of Death. There was a big path lined with guillotines that lead to a large circle with a mirror in the middle. Lola was a bit uneasy about walking under the sharp looking archways but Kimmy took her hand and lead her through. She was glad she found someone already willing to help her! If she didn't have Kimmy she'd have most likely just turned around right there.

They took up positions next to each other. Kimmys tutu seemed to give them a little more space then they needed but looking around Lola noticed that Kimmy wasn't the only one there dressed elaborately. A girl dressed in gothic Lolita clothes looked frightening and there was a man dressed in what appeared to be a tailcoat and bow tie, he looked like a waiter. A small scared looking kid stood next to her he was skinny, looked a little feminine. He wore a black suit and shirt with a tall top hat that had a fine red silk band around the base.

"Hi, I'm Lola" She whispered to the boy.

"Hello…erm….I'm Blake" He held out his hand, she took it and shook.

"It's nice to meet you Blake, I like your hat. Don't worry I'm as nervous as you are" Lola gave her best comforting smile and the boy seemed to calm down a little.

The hall went silent as Lord Death himself stepped in front of the mirror. Everyone was silent in his presence you felt relaxed and safe but there was something else as well, you could feel it. It was like if you took one step out of line you'd be obliterated on the spot where you stood. The presence wasn't coming from Death though…It was the one standing next to him. A man with white hair and glasses and strangely a screw coming out of his head, he was smoking and still, it was chilling. On Deaths left stood another man. He had long red hair, wore a black suit like the kid on Lola's left he seemed cool.

"Heyya! Heyya! Heyya! Hooooooow's it going?!" Lord Death spoke in a strangely goofy voice.

"This is really Lord Death? The one who took on the Kishin before?" Lola whispered to Kimmy.

"Yeah I think so I thought he'd be more frightening. Like that guy on the right of him." They both shrugged it off and listened.

"WELCOME! WELCOME! WELCOME! To the DWMA, I am Lord Death and I am the founder of this school" "As you know, The DWMA serves as a school for training weapons and meisters to combat the evils in this world known as the Kishin. You are all here because I have personally sensed a greatness within your soul to do right in this world" He had said this speech lots of times before.

"As you also are aware, there are a number of meisters here and a number of weapons. Choosing the right partner for you will be an important task and one of the most important things you do in your whole time here at the academy" Death's tone had changed. This was not a time to start not paying attention.

"If you have not found a partner already you will do so by next week. So for now do not worry your young minds if you haven't okay?!" Lola couldn't tell but she was sure he was smiling under that mask.

"A weapon and a partner form by having compatible Soul Wavelengths. A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. That is a teaching the academy has ruled under since its very creation. It is how we as students and teachers learn and how we grow with our partners" "The first few classes of yours will be about soul compatibility and we shall do our best to make sure that you find a partner who can match your soul wavelength. Some of you I can see already have found partners and some of you I know will form strong teams" This broke out whispers amongst the group.

"This is one of the best meisters this academy has ever produced Professor Franken Stein and he is going to be taking you for classes until you have all found partners" The man with the screw in his head stepped forward and took the cigarette out of his mouth. He stomped it out on the floor firmly, some of the students jumped back a little.

"All of you are fine and capable weapons and meisters. If you follow me we will go into the main lecture hall and begin our first class and try to help you find partners. This is the most interesting part of my teaching here at the academy as a man of science I enjoy seeing how things work and how others don't" Stein was confident. He walked forward and the crowd instantly parted.

"Please. Follow me" He started to turn the screw in his head and everyone followed.

"This is where the fun begins" Spirit laughed behind them and everyone left the hall.


End file.
